Going to the Beach
by Karriaina
Summary: Axel hated water. He hated anything that had to do with the water. However, Roxas might be able to change his mind... First Lemon EVER! Yaoi, of course. RoxasXAxel


--Hey, it's me!! Uhm…this is for Madame Nonchalant, because she rocks that way. My first time EVER writing a lemon, so... ---blushes--- I hope it's up to everyone's standard…

I'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'malineI'maline

Axel hated water. It made sense, what with his element being fire, but the fact remained. He. Hated. Water. It was part of the reason he so distrusted Demyx. Well, it also had to do with how the musician couldn't do a single mission right and was always hyperactive. And he controlled water, which bought the thought full circle.

Unlike Axel, Roxas loved the water. Oceans, pools, a pond…Roxas loved it all. Axel always assumed it had to do with Roxas's other, who spent his whole life living on a tropical island. However, no one could prove that theory. No one else remembered flashes of their life before they were separated from their hearts.

In fact, it was only because of Roxas that Axel found himself at the beach today. When he keyblade bearer has begged, Axel couldn't find it in his non-existent heart to say no to him. Only a couple of hours after the question had been posed, Axel had found himself thrust into comfortable, loose clothes and barefoot in the sand with the shorter boy.

"Come on Axel…go in just a little for me." Roxas pleaded, giving Axel almost puppy-dog eyes. Axel sighed, unable to resist tousling the boy's hair. Roxas's eyes closed in pleasure, leaning up into the older man's hand. It was cute, Axel thought, that Roxas acted so much like a kitten, or a puppy at times. It clashed so much with the usual indifferent mask he wore around all the other members of the Organization.

"Sorry Roxas, but water just ain't my thing." And dear God, Roxas _pouted_. The image was so sudden; the older man was reminded of a certain brunette, one that always pouted as soon as he didn't get his way. Axel rolled his eyes, letting Roxas drag him towards the water, triumphant.

The water was warm, Axel realized suddenly. He had expected it to be icy, so cold it would steal the heat from his body. Roxas smiled, heavy lidded with satisfaction, and as Axel stared at the sight before him, something stirred in his lower regions. Heat raised into his cheeks, the skin there almost matching his hair.

Of course, Roxas, being the observant person he was, noticed something was amiss almost immediately. The blonde boy smirked in his irritating little way, sauntering his way closer. His white t-shirt, soaked from the ocean, and black shorts left nothing to the imagination, proudly displaying his lithe body, and his own 'growing' problem.

Axel wet his lips, almost nervous. He had only seen Roxas this way once or twice, still in the fledging time of their relationship. He felt hands fist into his tank top, and suddenly Roxas was too _close_.

"Axel…" He murmured, voice dangerously low as lips met the skin of the taller mans collarbone. Axel drew in a shuddery breath, instinctively grabbing the boy's hips and pulling him even closer, half-formed arousals brushing together, making both men moan. Water danced at their thighs, a liquid heat almost as arousing to Axel as the boy in his arms.

Roxas smiled, taking the lead in this little game. Pulling Axel's face towards him, lips connected roughly, tongues fighting for control, a battle the younger boy won. Axel was helpless, weak with desire and lust, while Roxas seemed nothing but energy, so electrifying it brought goose bumps to the fire-controller. He could do nothing but try to fit his hands between the clinging wet shirt and the flesh beneath, trying desperately to give something to the blonde.

Shirts were shed, lost to the tide as neither man really cared any more, only wanting more- more heat, more contact more…everything. Roxas's lips bruised, leaving trails as he licked and bit a path down Axel's neck, his chest, his stomach...anywhere where he could reach he marked as his own. Axel moaned pleas into the sky, whispered cries of _more…more…more…_and Roxas did nothing but comply.

Somehow, the two ended against a pier, unable to break away from each other and Roxas led him to the rocky wall. Pressed against it, Axel tilted his head back as the blonde continued his assault, erection grinding against Axel's thigh. The red head thrust helplessly against the boy's stomach, desperate for some sort of relief from the throbbing pain.

Roxas understood. Two swift moments, and bare skin slapped together, both groaning as naked arousals touched, trusted against each other. Axel grabbed desperately at Roxas's hair, legs almost going instinctively around the smaller boys waist.

Roxas glanced up at the man in worry. They had never gone this far before…Axel had never asked for this. But it was all too obvious was the red head wanted, and Roxas wanted nothing more than to please his boyfriend at the moment.

Fingers, ocean wet and slicked, pressed against Axel's entrance. He moaned encouragement, and, finding confidence in that noise, Roxas slowly slid in a finger. The feeling of Axel pressing down, pressing _around_ him made Roxas only want to insert himself in his flesh, and pound away until he screamed. But he knew something like that would hurt Axel too much, so he forced himself to take it slowly.

Adding a second finger, slowly, watching for a hint of pain across Axel's face, and when he found it, almost stopped immediately. Axel growled in frustration, pushing himself down on the intruding fingers.

"Dammit Roxas, don't stop now." He whispered, feeling the boy's reluctant fingers press deeper, scissoring them apart to open himself wider. A finger brushed against his spot, sending stars into Axel's eyes and tingles of pleasure all the way to his fingers and toes. The moan he gave out was enough to Roxas to suddenly add a third finger, desperate to stretch Axel enough out to enter him fully, suddenly too hard for comfort.

Axel whimpered a "God, don't stop," as Roxas pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with his entrance. With a fearful look, one all desperate and _I don't want to hurt you… love you so much… _Roxas's eyes begged permission and Axel's eyes gave it to him.

Axel stopped himself from crying out as Roxas entered in one long thrust, and stopped, searching Axel's eyes. Even without hearts, emotions sometimes plays shadows of themselves across their faces, and Roxas could tell Axel was in pain. But still, Axel pressed his hips against him, trying to get the blonde to move. But Roxas was overwhelmed, seeing flashes of light as Axel's body clamped down around him, the feeling almost too much.

"Roxas…move…" Axel ground out, snapping the boy back to almost reality as he began to move, slow at first then eventually finding a rhythm. Their bodies rocked together, hot and wet from the ocean. Their moans began quiet, breathy whimpers and groans that grew to something more, louder and more needy and Roxas continued.

Axel came first, his body first going ridged then relaxing, as Roxas thrust a couple more times, climaxing slowly after, almost-pulses slowing from too-fast to almost normal again. The waves licked white from their bodies as Roxas pulled away, supporting the suddenly sore red head. Axel merely smiled, resting his chin on the top of the shorter boy's head.

"Hey...Roxas?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we go to the beach again…soon?"


End file.
